Yo soy tu y tu eres yo
by andreapotter96
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has sentido que te gusta tu mejor amigo...extraño y confuso verdad?...ahora imaginate si cambiaras de cuerpo con el. HHR!
1. Chapter 1

**Todo lo que reconozcan no es mío, pertenece a J.K Rowling y a la Warner y bla bla...**

**ADVERTENCÍA: este fic no contiene spoilers del séptimo libro, excepto la muerte de Voldemort **

**ok ok ok tuve ayuda de cierto personaje un poco extraño , bueno muy extraño, James2094! Bueno basta de esto.**

**Yo soy tú y tú eres yo.**

**Prologo **

**HERMIONE POV**

Me encontraba en la plataforma 9 ¾, estaba ansiosa por volver a Hogwarts, la escuela que había sido mi hogar por varios años, ansiosa por ver a mis dos mejores amigos, sonreía de solo pensar en ellos, ¿o era solo pensar en él?, Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar ese extraño pensamiento de ella. Fije mi vista en el horizonte y pude ver una cabeza pelirroja que se asomaba en medio de toda la gente. Sonreí el mejor momento de las vacaciones era cuando volvía a ver a mis mejores amigos.

- ¡Ron!- grité corriendo hacia él, últimamente me he vuelto muy emotiva después de tantas cosas que hemos superado juntos, de todo el peligro en el que hemos estado y de las veces que hemos estado a punto de morir, aprendí a valorar más su compañía y amistad.

-¡Hermione!- el también me sonrió,- ¿cómo has estado?

- muy bien, Ron gracias. ¿Y Harry?-dije sin detenerme a pensar que estaba demostrando mayor preocupación y ansiedad por ver a Harry, no podía permitir delatar mi creciente atracción, _no, no podía pensar en eso._

- pensé que estaba contigo- dijo Ron como esperando que yo lo tuviera escondido en algún lugar, _ya quisiera, sería un sueño tenerlo siempre_ Pensé para mí misma, ¡_no pienses así!, _me reprendí al instante.

Yo negué con la cabeza. Y nos quedamos en la estación esperando la llegada de mi otro amigo, 10:50, seguimos esperando y con ello mi ansiedad crecía 10:55, Ron se empieza a desesperar y yo a preocupar 10:58.

-será mejor que subamos, Hermione. Tal vez el ya subió y no lo hemos notado- dijo Ron cuando ya solo faltaba minuto para que el tren partiera, no nos podíamos permitir esperarlo mas así que estuve de acuerdo con él.

- tienes razón, vamos- subimos al expreso de Hogwarts, yo buscaba por todos lados a Harry pero no lo veía por ningún lado,_ ¿_y_ si después de todo había decidido no volver a Hogwarts?, no eso no podía ser después de todo Voldemort había muerto, pensé._

La reunión de prefectos empezaba en unos minutos y Ron y yo seguíamos buscando a Harry.

-Hermione- me llamó Ron.- aquí esta- dijo señalando un compartimiento delante de mí.

Sonreí inconscientemente, por fin lo volvería a ver, entre en el compartimiento esperando ver a mi mejor amigo sonriendo, pero mis expectativas eran muy altas, me encontré con un Harry delgado, demacrado, enojado, triste, de inmediato la preocupación le gano a la felicidad de volver a verlo.

-¿Harry?- lo llamé, pero él ni siquiera volteo a verme, seguía mirando por la ventana. Por un momento pensé que no me había escuchado o que Ron se había confundido, pero no, ese definitivamente era Harry Potter.

- Harry-ahora el qué lo llamó fue Ron. Harry volteo lentamente, lo miró, me miró y volvió su vista a la ventana, parecía que no le importaba volver a verme…vernos.

Miré a Ron, en mi miraba se podía leer la incertidumbre que sentía al no obtener respuesta de Harry, pero él tenía la misma expresión que yo.

-¿estás bien, Harry?- dije sentándome frente a él. Al no obtener ninguna respuesta volví a preguntar- ¿Harry?

Me miró con una expresión que yo no conocía, de fastidio y remordimiento, sentí una punzada en mi corazón pero no le hice caso.

-¿Qué quieres?- el desprecio en su voz me dolió demasiado.- ¿por qué no dejas de molestar Granger?- lo miré ofendida pero más que nada dolida por la forma en que me había hablado, jamás me había hablado así.

- pues perdóname por preocuparme por ti- ahora yo le dije en tono molesto tratando de esconder mi dolor.

- nadie te lo ha pedido- dijo elevando la voz.

-¡eres un idiota Potter!- grité y salí corriendo del compartimiento temblando de furia y tratando de contener las lagrimas _¿Por qué dolía tanto? Me pregunte a mi misma aunque creía saber la respuesta._

HARRY POV

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- me preguntó Ron una vez que Hermione abandono el compartimiento, yo no conteste, seguí mirando por la ventana. Ron soltó un bufido de desesperación y se sentó en el asiento enfrente de mí.

Admito que no porte muy bien con Hermione, pero me molesta que siempre esté sobre mí, a veces parece que es mi madre, cuando NO lo es. _Estúpido, dijo una voz dentro de mí pero no le hice caso._

Ron y yo no intercambiamos palabras hasta que llegamos a Hogwarts, no había nada de qué hablar, además de que no tenía deseos de hacerlo.

Bajamos del tren y pude ver a Hermione guiando a niños de nuevo ingreso hacia Hagrid. Ni siquiera me moleste en esperarla y me seguí de largo, lo que menos quería era verla u oír su mandona voz, estaba molesto y la verdad no sabía por qué. _Te arrepentirás, dijo aquella molesta voz pero de nuevo la ignore._

-te portaste muy mal con Hermione- dijo Ron después de varios minutos de silencio incomodo- ¿por qué?

- porque me desespera que sea así.- y con eso puse fin a la discusión, no tenía ganas de discutir cosas sin sentido con Ron, simplemente no lo entendería.

No volví a ver a Hermione si no hasta después de la cena, de nuevo acompañaba a los nuevos Gryffindor a la sala común, les sonreía amigablemente, al verla una pequeña sonrisa quiso apoderarse de mi rostro pero yo no se lo permití. Durante el verano las únicas imágenes que aparecían en mi cabeza, eran de la última batalla con Voldemort y cada una de las veces que Hermione puso su vida en la línea solo para ayudarme o para salvar mi inútil vida y aunque sabía que debería estar agradecido por eso, por alguna razón eso me hacía sentirme más molesto con ella, se había puesto en tanto peligro solo para ayudarme. Mi plan de este año era alejarme lo más posible de ella. ¿Por qué? Ni yo mismo lo sé, no esa era una mentira si sabía por qué debía alejarme de ella, era para recompensarla por todos esos años que desperdicio ayudándome, alejarse era mi forma de decir gracias y la recompensa serian muchos años as de una vida normal sin magos oscuros tratando de matarla, sin dragones o mortifagos persiguiéndola, una vida sin Harry Potter, una vida tranquila y feliz, una vida que no podría tener con Harry en ella.

**NA: Si yo sé qué esta corto pero es solo el comienzo ahora dejen reviews! Zhao **


	2. Chapter 2

Yo soy tú y tú eres yo.

Capitulo 1

**Hermione Pov**

Llevábamos más de 6 meses en el colegio, tiempo en el que ni Harry ni yo habíamos olvidado nuestro orgullo intentando hablar uno con el otro. Miles de veces estuve tentada a hacerlo, pero no lo hice pues mi Harry, perdón el Harry al que yo conocía ya no estaba. Ahora Harry parecía un Draco Malfoy remasterizado (n.n) se pavoneaba por los pasillos, salía con cada una de sus "fans" y bueno no hace falta decir que ya no sentía ni un mínimo respeto por las reglas, faltaba a clases y pocas veces cumplía con sus deberes pero nadie le decía nada, ¿Cómo iban a reclamarle al salvador del mundo mágico? Y bueno eso hacía que yo me negara a hablar con él y por lo visto a el no le interesaba ni un simple pepino el acercarse a mí y dirigirme un simple "hola", incluso ahora me llamaba "insufrible sabelotodo Granger" el era el que se había vuelto insufrible.

Y bien aun así aquí me tienen, como su compañera en clase de encantamientos, ¿Qué lindo no? Practicábamos el encantamiento "aresto momentun" cuando al querido profesor se le ocurre una brillante idea:

-Señorita Granger, lo hace muy bien , creo que usted ya lo controla totalmente- sentí que me ruborizaba un poco- y bueno señor Potter usted tampoco lo hace mal asi que me permitiré pedirles un pequeño favor, ya que es su última clase del día- Harry y yo, mas bien, el tonto y yo nos miramos confundidos – ¿podrían llevar estos pergaminos a la profesora McGonagall?

-A… yo… claro- dije resignada

-¡Perfecto!-dijo con su voz chillona – venga señor Potter tome estos y usted Señorita estos otros

¡Valla que si eran muchos! Apenas podía ver por donde caminaba. Salimos del salón y nos dirigimos a la oficina de la directora. Pero bueno mi día no podía empeorar cuando nos encontramos con el verdadero Draco Malfoy (O.O)

-Granger y Potter ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-Nada que te importe, hurón- dijo Harry esquivándolo pero al pasar frente a él Malfoy lo empujó haciendo que se tropezará y que todos los pergaminos que llevaba cayeran, obviamente Harry se enojó y se volteó dispuesto a golpear a Malfoy

-Potter, tranquilízate- le grite, si ahora nos llamábamos por nuestros apellidos, para mi sorpresa Harry bajó el puño recogió los pergaminos y siguió caminando a mi lado, pero esto no acabaría así como así.

-No tan rápido, Potter- gritó Malfoy

Ambos volteamos a ver que quería cuando un hechizo nos pegó de lleno a los dos lo último que escuche fue la risa de Malfoy alejándose.

-Granger, Granger- decía una voz no muy amable- despierta no fue para tanto.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con los de Harry -¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- susurre

-como unos tres minutos- dijo el

Cerré y abrí los ojos de nuevo me levante y comencé a recoger los pergaminos, Harry me imitó

- vamos, Potter la directora nos espera- incluso yo me sorprendí con el tono de voz que use.

**HARRY POV**

Después de que Hermione y yo dejáramos los pergaminos nos dirigimos a la sala común, sin intercambiar palabras, claro está. Al llegar ahí Hermione tomó un libro de la mesa y se fue al sillón para leerlo. Yo por alguna extraña razón me sentía muy cansado así que me subí a mi habitación sin dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada a Hermione, me sentía muy extraño, me di una ducha , no bajé a cenar sentía como si algo se removiera en mi interior, con ese malestar me quede dormido.

A la mañana siguiente me sentía aun más extraño y ligeramente más bajo, podía escuchar los ronquidos de alguien y asumí que eran de Ron y me dirigí al baño, podía ver claramente pero no sentía mis gafas, no le di importancia, las cosas se pusieron raras cuando vi en el piso del baño un sostén, el día anterior cuando me di la ducha no lo había visto. Voltee mi mirada hacia el espejo y no pude hacer nada mas que gritar. Esa persona en el espejo en definitiva no era yo.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué gritas?, es sábado- dijo una voz adormilada

- lo siento- dije mi voz aun temblaba

De pronto otro grito se hizo presente, baje rápidamente y me encontré con alguien muy asustado y con la cara algo distorsionada por el miedo: con mi mismo.

¡Regrésame mi cuerpo!- gritamos al mismo tiempo.

**Aver ya se me quieren matar! Lo siento! Esqe mi compu murió y perdi todos mi borradores pero ya aquí esta **

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Yo soy tu y tu eres yo.

CAP 2

_Capitulo anterior:_

_-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué gritas?, es sábado- dijo una voz adormilada_

_- lo siento- dije mi voz aun temblaba_

_De pronto otro grito se hizo presente, baje rápidamente y me encontré con alguien muy asustado y con la cara algo distorsionada por el miedo: con mi mismo._

_-¡Regrésame mi cuerpo!- gritamos al mismo tiempo._

**Harry´s POV**

-¿Qui..quién eres?- esta bien lo admito, esa pregunta no fue muy inteligente que digamos, por suerte la sala común estaba vacía.

-¡¿QUÉ NO ES OBVIO QUIEN SOY? – me gritó

Sentí que me sonrojé, pero no el orgullo Potter estaba en juego, sonreí burlonamente y contesté

-Oh ya eres la insufrible sabelotodo Granger- pude notar como Hermione se sonrojaba y me miraba de manera, que hasta ahora, solo se dirigía a Malfoy.

- Como sea ¿Cómo diablos pasó esto?- susurro- tenemos que hacer algo, debemos ir con la directora- esto último lo dijo enérgicamente mientras caminaba al hueco del retrato de la dama gorda

-¿Y en serio eres la más inteligente de Hogwarts?- este comentario hizo efecto en ella y me miró confundida- ¿Quieres pasearte por todo el colegio en pijama?, se que ahora tienes un cuerpo súper sexy y quieres presumirlo, pero la verdad preferiría que no lo hicieras- sonreí sínicamente.

Hermione sonrío, bueno mas bien hizo una mueca y sin dignarse a dirigirme una mirada se encamino a mi cuarto así que camine al dormitorio de las chicas, pero al pisar uno de los últimos escalones un tobogán apareció e hizo que yo callera hasta la sala común, pude escuchar las carcajadas de Hermione, claro con mi dulce voz.

-Parece que a la magia no la puedes engañar- dijo conteniendo la risa aún

**Hermione's POV**

Sé que estuvo mal reírme de Harry … pero me pareció tan divertido verme a mi misma caer y gritar un sinfín de maldiciones.

-Entonces ¿Qué propones?- me dijo Harry notablemente irritado

-Yo iré por la ropa- sonreí

Sabía que el sonreírme lo irritaba más, por eso lo hacía. Subí las escaleras sin ningún problema, entre al dormitorio con suma delicadeza no quería ni imaginarme qué pensarían mis compañeras en caso de ver a Harry entrando a su dormitorio, por suerte seguían dormidas, los ronquidos de Lavander eran demasiado fuertes, fui hasta mi baúl y comencé a sacar ropa para Harry. Pero luego me encontré con algo que me hizo sonrojarme nivel extremo; "ropa interior".

Baje rápidamente con una bolsa con suficiente ropa para unos tres días, para entregársela a Harry quien me miró confundido.

-¡Aquí hay ropa como para una semana!

- tres días- lo corregí

Empezó a abrir la maleta y yo sonrojada le grite

-¡Aquí no la abras!

-Claro… ¿Por qué?- me preguntó

-so…solo ve a cambiarte- no pude evitar sonreír, por un momento aquel Harry había vuelto a ser MI Harry.

-Otra pregunta- dijo volteándose a verme- con un movimiento de cabeza le indique que continuara- ¿Dónde me cambio?

" Mierda, no había pensado en eso"

-Ah… yo…-de repente se me "prendió el foco" – ¡en el baño de prefectos!

- oh cierto- susurro Harry - como tú eres la prefecta perfecta tienes llave ¿verdad?

" ¿Ese no era el apodo de Percy?" pensé.

-Ahora traeré tu capa de invisibilidad para llegar hasta allá ¿Te parece?- dije ignorando completamente su último comentario.

- Después de todo si eres una sabelotodo- dijo sonriendo

-¿Y aun te sorprende?

Subí rápidamente a la habitación de los chicos, me acerque a la cama de Harry, a los pies de esta estaba el baúl del "insufrible Potter", apodo puesto por mi derechos reservados. Abrí el baúl y comencé a buscar la dichosa capa sin embargo me encontré con algo que hizo que el tiempo se detuviese; justo al fondo había una foto de Ron, Harry y yo en el gran comedor, me sorprendió el que aun la guardara, me entretuve bastante viendo esa foto donde los tres nos llevábamos bien y Harry era… bueno Harry era Harry. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve allí inmóvil, hasta que un ruido me hizo despertar ; era Neville que se estaba despertando, tomé rápidamente la capa y baje como alma que lleva el diablo. Los reclamos no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Por qué tardabas tanto?- dijo Harry con el seño fruncido.

No le conteste, solamente me acerque a él y nos cubrí con la capa, salimos de la sala común y nos dirigimos al baño de prefectos, por suerte no nos topamos con nadie. Una vez en el baño fui a ponerme la ropa de Harry, salí antes que él y comencé a peinarme. Después de un rato él salió y me miró extrañado.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Me peino- dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- aunque tu cabello se resiste, tal vez si uso más gel….mmm- supe que mis palabras le hicieron efecto pues se puso bastante pálido.

-No…no te atrevas- tartamudeó

- ¿No me crees capaz?- yo misma me sorprendí con el tono de mi voz, sonreí maliciosamente- ¡muajajaja!- al verlo tan preocupado por su preciado pelo decidí no hacerlo sufrir- tranquilo no hare nada.

-uff- resopló- bien vamos con McGonagall .

-¡Espera!- grite- tienes que peinarte.

-Como si lo hicieras- dijo sonriendo, mi respuesta fue lanzarle un cepillo a su (más bien mi) cabeza- ¡Esta bien, lo hare!

**Harry´s Pov**

Me acerqué al espejo aun sentía la mirada asesina de Hermione en mi nuca.

"bien, veamos nuca en mi vida me he peinado y mucho menos he peinado a una chica… Ah sálvenme"

Pude sentir la mano de Hermione (bueno mi mano ¿o si es la suya? ¡Ah que confusión!) en mi espalda, la miré asustado pues tenía una enorme sonrisa malévola.

-¿Qué…- ni siquiera pude terminar la pregunta pues antes de que me diera cuenta Hermione me había sumergido en el lavabo y me mojaba toda la cabeza.

-¡¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le grité una vez que pude salir del lavabo.

- Es la manera más fácil- me dijo la maldita sínica que tenía mi cuerpo.

La mire sin comprender y con una seña me hizo mirar al espejo, yo estaba "casi peinado". Hermione se acercó a mí y paso un cepillo por mi/su pelo y en un dos por tres estaba yo estaba peinado. Al ver que yo seguía sorprendido guardó todas las cosas en su mochila y me dijo que era hora de ir con la directora. Yo solo asentí.

**Bueno hasta aquí le dejo!**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Yo soy tú y tú eres yo.

Cap3.

**Hermione´s Pov**

Nos dirigimos lo más rápido posible a la oficina de la directora, no pude evitar ver que Harry caminaba un poco extraño, esta bien no está acostumbrado a las faldas, así es ¡Harry Potter tenía puesta una falda! Y vaya que falda.

En todo el camino tuve que estar aguantándome la risa, podía oírlo murmurar cosas como: "¡¿Cómo rayos hacen las chicas para caminar con esto!, aunque… son cómodas" . Lo último me dejó un poco sorprendida.

Al llegar, pudimos escuchar que la profesora hablaba con alguien mas, así que tuvimos que esperar.

-¡Ahh! ¡Qué fastidio!- gritó Potter- ¿Cuánto llevamos aquí? ¿Una hora?, ¿Una semana?, ¿Un año?

-¡Sólo han pasado cinco minutos!, relájate- le dije intentando mantener la compostura.

Finalmente un chico salió de la oficina y antes de que pudiera decir algo Harry había entrado, no tuve más remedio que seguirle.

**Harry´s pov**

McGonagall me miró con extrañez en el momento que entré hecho una furia a su oficina.

-Señorita Granger, ¿Qué sucede?- dijo retrocediendo unos pasos. Quien mejor que yo para saber el aspecto espeluznante que tiene Hermione cuando se enoja.

-¡¿Señorita?- grité- ¡aggghh!-

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte, Potter?- Gritó Granger con mi hermosa, que digo hermosa, hermosísima voz- lo siento, profesora. Él está un poco alterado.

-¡¿Poco! Será mejor que nos ayude- lo admito, comencé a actuar como un loco.

Hermione suspiró y miró a la profesora que tenía cara de no entender nada. Granger me miró con indulgencia –por favor- susurró. Era increíble que a pesar de estar en mi cuerpo podía ver en su mirada aquel sentimiento que me había transmitido por siete largos años. Me quedé embobado por algunos segundos pero finalmente suspiré, cerré mi boca y me senté con el seño fruncido.

Al parecer McGonagall entendió lo que estaba pasando porque miró a Hermione y le sonrió.

-¿Cómo sucedió esto?- Preguntó mirando a Granger.

-Yo… no lo sé- era obvio, Hermione estaba apenada por no poder responder una pregunta hecha por un profesor, en especial si era McGonagall- por eso venimos a buscarla, necesitamos su ayuda…

-¡Yo no quiero ser una chica!- Grité interrumpiendo a Hermione, quien me fulminó con la mirada, podía sentir su aura asesina.

-Tranquilícese, señor Potter. Encontraremos una solución- extrañamente en ese momento McGonagall y Hermione me parecían idénticas, ambas me miraban como unas bestias furiosas.

-Profesora- ahí vas otra vez- lo que más me preocupa son mis clases, tengo que entregar varios trabajos esta semana, ya que en la próxima salimos de vacaciones, tengo que hacer una exposición oral y…- Con tan sólo oírla me daba sueño.

McGonagall sonrió- No se preocupe, lo resolveremos. Pero aun no entiendo como pasó esto. No me lo explico. Últimamente no los veo mucho juntos- sentí que me sonrojaba al escuchar esto- ¿estuvieron expuestos a una poción, algún hechizo salió mal, alguna planta?

-No lo recuerdo- dije rendido después de mucho pensar.

-¡El hechizo!- dijo Hermione sonriendo. McGonagall y yo la vimos con cara de "What?"- ¿Harry no lo recuerdas?- genial volví a ser Harry y no "insufrible Potter", por favor existen mejores apodos- ¡Malfoy!-¿Qué no era Harry?- él nos lanzó un hechizo, cuando traíamos los pergaminos.

-ah

-¿ah? ¿Es lo único que puedes decir?- oh gran error.

Al parecer McGonagall sintió el peligro y la interrumpió – El señor Malfoy será castigado, pero ¿Recuerda que hechizo fue?

-No, rayos no- dijo Hermione haciendo un puchero.

-No puede castigarlo, no aun- dije

-¿Por qué dice eso, señor Potter?

-Si lo castiga ahora él sabrá que su hechizo funcionó y pasará el resto del año caga… molestándome con eso y les contará a todos. Y la verdad no quiero que nadie se entere de que… tengo el cuerpo de una chica- esto ultimo lo dije en un susurro, era demasiado vergonzoso.

-Está bien, Potter. – dijo sonriendo, apuesto que moría por carcajearse en mi cara.- bueno como saben existen tres tipos de hechizos para el cambio de cuerpo.

- Temporal, Transfiguración y Permanente- Hermione lo dijo tan rápido que me sorprendió que no hubiera levantado la mano.

- ¡Cinco puntos para Gryffindor!- dije "entusiasmado"

Y de nuevo estuve a punto de morir por las miradas de esas mujeres.

- ¿transfiguración? ¿Cómo la materia?- si, si lo se, pregunta estúpida. Pero necesitaba aliviar la tensión si no quería morir.

-La transfiguración es un transformación de algo e implica un cambio de forma de modo tal que revela su verdadera naturaleza- no recuerdo quien lo dijo si McGonagall o Granger, diablos son tan parecidas.

-Sólo espero que no sea permanente-dije con cierto temblor en mi voz

McGonagall abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese momento llegó un chico de tercer año.

-Profesora, la buscan en el primer piso.

- Parece que tendrán que investigar de esto en la biblioteca- Dijo con un toque de malicia- al menos ya saben que fue un hechizo.

Salí de esa oficina más enojado que un toro, y me fui refunfuñando mientras Hermione le agradecía a la profesora.

**Hermione´s pov**

Juro que pude escuchar la risa del profesor Dumbledore al salir de la oficina de la nueva directora y también juro que dijo algo como "Esto les servirá de lección a ambos".

Realmente estaba harta de escuchar a Harry quejarse de todo, y que es mejor que burlarse de él para vengarme. Comencé a caminar como cualquier chica lo haría y me adelante para que el pudiera verme.

-¿¡Pe…pero que rayos haces?- gritó corriendo para alcanzarme.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunte fingiendo demencia.

-A eso… caminas raro- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Pero, si así es como camina una chica, decidí ser más femenina- me contoneé enfrente de él un poco más. Se sonrojó.

-¿Y justo ahora decides ser más femenina? ¿Te das cuenta que tienes mi cuerpo? ¡El cuerpo de un hombre!- Después de eso no pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Eso sin duda lo molesto aun más- A si, pues yo… yo escupiré y ligaré a todas las chicas y… y eructaré y haré cosas asquerosas- Sus palabras hicieron efecto en mí y me detuve.

-¿Qué?, pero si tu nunca haces cosas como esas- dije alarmada.- bueno sólo lo de las chicas- dije eso susurrando. Por suerte no me escuchó.

-Y tú nunca caminas así- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Suspiré. – De acuerdo, hagamos un trato. Ninguno de los dos hará nada que pueda humillar al otro, ¿Te parece?

-Me parece perfecto, señorita sabelotodo Granger

Lo fulminé con la mirada y continúe caminando, ahora normalmente, claro.

-Deberíamos decírselo a Ron- dije después de un momento de silencio.

-¿Crees que él podría guardar el secreto?-dijo dudoso

-Claro que sí, será distraído, malhumorado y extraño pero es Ron nuestro amigo, claro que lo hará. Que poca confianza le tienes, Potter.

-No es eso, es que… olvídalo.

Seguimos "hablando", mas bien discutíamos. Era increíble que ahora no me peleará con Ron, sino con Potter. Debo admitirlo, era más divertido pelear con Harry. Estaba tan absorta en mi "charla" que no pude darme cuenta que Ron nos observaba realmente confundido y nos seguía hacia el gran comedor.

**Continuará…**

Y es ahora cuando me quieren matar ._. Lo siento! Tuve algunos problemas ._. amm amm debido a que tengo otros dos fics incompletos, actualizare dependiendo cual tenga más reviews, ya que supongo tienen más prioridad :D bye bye y prometo no tardarme mucho en actualizar, de nuevo…


End file.
